


My World is Only You

by CaptainJasper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jasper is Oc insert trash and doesn't want to split doropetra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJasper/pseuds/CaptainJasper
Summary: Several years after the war, the Mittelfrank Songstress, Queen of Brigid, and Beast of Adrestia finally make it official, deciding to spend the rest of their lives together.A series of ficlets with Dorothea, Petra and an oc Niall.  Will be updated as I get inspired!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My World is Only You

“You're sure?” The tall manakete swallows hard, running her hand over her braided green hair before adjusting the shoulder of her suit.

“Yeah Niall, I'm sure you look great.” The smaller woman smiles in Niall's direction, cane tight in her grip, “Besides, when have they ever cared about how you look.”

“Always as much as you Helena.” Niall jokes, hopping over the cane that swings at her ankles, “Cmon can you stop for just one day?” 

“I'll stop when you're dead and I can knock your coffin into the hole. I'll be sitting down now, don't die.”

The Brigid queen strides up, giving Helena a nod, before taking Niall's hand and giving it a chaste kiss. “I have been awaiting these moments.” Her ability to speak clearly in the mainland language has advanced much since her school years, she was trying so hard, Niall even took to learning the Brigid language in return. 

“As have I, my queen.” the manakete smiles, a faint tear in her eye as she presses her lips against Petra's forehead, brushing sway a few strands of dark pink hair. “I assume since you're here, it shouldn't be long until she's ready?”

“Correct, Miss Manuela claims it is a tradition of fodlan that we are not able to see of her until she walks down the isle.” Petra's gentle brown eyes watch the faces of their friends and found family, a fodlan wedding to give Dorothea what she always dreamed. When they get home, a ceremony with the people of Brigid, to celebrate the future of their country, now independent from Fodlan.

“That's a shame. So much waiting, might have to fight over who takes the beauty first tonight.” Niall gives a lopsided grin, speaking under her breath and waggling her eyebrows, causing a blush to radiate from the queen, and a gentle punch in the shoulder.

“Niall!” 

“Okay, okay, I'll keep it to myself for now.” She laughs, stepping back and into position to wait for their bride.

When they saw Dorothea, it was as if time stood still. Her hair was braided intricately, dress long and elegant, accentuating everything that was already stunning about her. She had a large brimmed sunhat with sunflowers and baby's breath woven into the ribbon. Niall's heart jumped into her throat, a tear escaped her eye. Everything they went through, years of war, of combat and loss, to finally end...and to find happiness, not just happiness, but love. Of hard childhoods, difficult adolescents, and now...she lets off a quiet laugh, “Look at us, they told us we were nothing growing up. We won a war, found family and love. You're stunning love.”

“Yes. You have much beau- er, you look beautiful Dorothea.” Petra's flustered tone causing her to blush harder.

“Thank you both.” her green eyes dart between the two, “You look amazing yourselves.” Dorothea's genuine smile cracking her face as they begin the ceremony.

Their romance came late in the timeline, several years after the war. But it mattered not, having each other to lean on gave them the confidence to keep going.


End file.
